(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display device for reducing the weight of a chassis base and efficiently shielding electromagnetic interference.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
A plasma display device displays an image on a plasma display panel (PDP), and includes the PDP, a chassis base, and a printed circuit board assembly (PBA).
The PDP is provided on a front surface of the chassis base, and the PBA is provided on a rear surface thereof. The chassis base increases mechanical strength of the PDP, provides a space for mounting the PBA, functions as a heat sink of the PDP, and protects against electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Conventionally, the chassis base is formed as a metal plate. Accordingly, the chassis base increases the weight of the plasma display device and manufacturing cost thereof.
As the weight of the plasma display device increases, impact resistance of the PDP deteriorates.
The PBA is provided on the chassis base while both surfaces are substantially exposed (e.g., not covered). Since both surfaces of the PBA are exposed, it is generally desirable to additionally provide a shield member for shielding the EMI generated from the PBA.
The EMI shield member increases the manufacturing cost and the weight of the plasma display device, and negatively affects the impact resistance of the PDP.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.